Siloxane- and fluorochemical-based compositions have been disclosed for the protection of hard substrate surfaces, e.g., mineral substrates, and for soft substrate surfaces, such as fibrous substrates. While siloxane-based treatments provide water repellency at a relatively low price per square meter and with good weathering resistance, they are marginal in oil repellency and soil repellency (for instance, see Stempf, A.; Muller, P.; Pabon, M.; Corpart, J. M. Int. J. Restoration Buildings & Monuments 1999, 5, 273-288). Fluorochemical-based treatments provide both oil and water repellency but are relatively expensive due to the necessary high fluorine content.
Atherton, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,320, disclosed compounds with perfluoroalkyl groups (Rf) attached via an oxygen and/or an alkylene group and through a sulfonamide group to an amine-substituted poly(dialkylsiloxane) as in Structure 1 below, wherein —(C6H4)—O— or —CH═CH—O— is between the Rf and the SO2 groups. Compounds of Structure 1 are relatively difficult to synthesize compared to those that do not contain and oxygen and/or alkylene group between the Rf and SO2 groups.

It is desirable to combine the advantages of siloxanes and fluorochemicals to provide improved oil, water, and stain repellency for hard and soft surfaces with compounds that are easy to synthesize. It is also desirable that such compounds have improved fluorine efficiency. The present invention provides such a composition.